jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinny! (film)
Tinny!'' (also known as ''Tinny!: Speedy Adventures ''in the United Kingdom and Europe territories or simply ''The Tinny! Movie) is an American 3D computer-animated action-adventure comedy film produced by JeremySoft Animation, Marv Films, Legendary Entertainment and Universal Animation Studios, with animation provided by Reel FX Creative Studios, and based on the Tinny! video game series by JeremySoft, this is the first installment in the Tinny! film series. It was directed by Matthew Vaughn and David Silverman from a screenplay by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, and stars the voices of Grant Gustin, Max Charles, Chris Pratt, Anna Kendrick, Abbi Jacobson, Rowan Blanchard, Sabrina Carpenter. The film follow a anthropomorphic talking dog named Tinny has to face a villainous evil mad scientist girl named Roxie from conquer the world. Tinny! was released in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D on July 6, 2018 by Universal Pictures. The film was a critical (becoming the first ever critically-acclaimed video game-based film) and commerical success, grossing over $836 million, becoming becoming one of Universal Animation Studios' highest-grossing animated films and one of the highest grossing animated films of 2018. Plot Roxie is developing his latest invention known as Death Station. Roxie orders her niece and helper, Alissa, to find Power Colors at Flowergreen Island. Coming soon! Voice cast * Grant Gustin as Tinny the Dog, a bown dog gifted with superspeed who proclaims himself as "the world's fastest canine". * Max Charles as Buster the Two-Tailed Cat, a young twin-tailed light blue cat gifted with a large intellect who is Tinny's sidekick and best friend, using his tails to fly like a helicopter. * Chris Pratt as Tucker the Wolf, a tough and sometimes short-tempered red wolf who is the strength-using friend of Tinny. * Anna Kendrick as Katie Winston, a pink poodle who is Tinny's love interest. * Abbi Jacobson as Kiana Ross, a female rabbit who is leader and founder of the Freedom Team. * Rowan Blanchard as Judy Chihuahua, a young chihuahua who is Katie's best friend * Sabrina Carpenter as Kendra the Holo-Vast, an artificial intelligence in the form of a holographic female cheetah who is incredibly versatile and able to interact with and manipulate technological systems. She is also member of the Freedom Team. * David Tennant as Devin O'Wondette, a French-accented coyote and a faithful and longtime member of the Freedom Team. * Linda Cardellini as Roxie, a villainous mad scientist girl out to conquer the world. * Hayden Panettiere as Alissa, Roxie's niece and helper in her schemes. * Elizabeth Banks as Sarah the Cyborg Wolf, a orange wolf with a robotic arm who is Roxie's second-in-command. * Josh Gad as Dudebot, Roxie's henchbot who is the smartest and more serious of the duo. * Michael Cera as Dimbot, Roxie's henchbot who is the least intelligent of the duo. * John Cleese as Professor Winston, a scientist who is Katie's father and the creator of the Robotintor before being stolen by Roxie. * Neil Patrick Harris as Highly the Bear, a bear who is the member of the Freedom Team. * Jim Parsons as Trevor the Opossum, a opossum who is Highly's best friends and the member of the Freedom Team. * Miley Cyrus as Elaine Mongoose * Kristen Bell as Sonia the Cat Production JeremySoft signed a deal with Universal and Amblin Entertainment to produce a live-action/CGI movie based on the Tinny! video game series in August 1992. A treatment was pitched to JeremySoft by Seth Green, titled Tinny!: Wonders World, in May 1993. Despite the positive feedback to the draft, the movie was canceled as none of the three companies could come to an agreement on the deal. Coming soon! Animation The animation is handled by Reel FX Creative Studios, using the same techniques used by the Matthew O'Callaghan-directed CGI Looney Tunes theatrical shorts. As a result, the characters retain their design from the video games, adding realistic hair/fur/skin to them. Music Coming soon! Release The film was released in the United States on July 6, 2018 by Universal Pictures in 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. It was accompanied in theaters by a short titled ''Avery's Hidden Secret'', featuring characters from the Avery the Warrior franchise. Marketing Lego released sets based on the movie itself, and it was released on June 14, 2018. JeremySoft and Universal partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was Universal's parent company NBCUniversal for advertising. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, and mun2. A customized page was created on Fandango. Coinciding with the film's release, Universal also partnered with Subway to produce 8 Tinny! ''bags (which are Tinny, Buster, Tucker, Katie, Roxie, Highly, Trevor, and Sarah) and 9 mini backpack plushes (which are Tinny, Buster, Tucker, Roxie, Sarah, Katie, Highly, Trevor, and Sonia) in their Kid's Meal. Trailers * The first teaser trailer was released on June 2, 2017, and was shown before ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Go City!: World's Most Wanted, Cars 3, Transformers: The Last Knight, Despicable Me 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, War for the Planet of the Apes, and The Emoji Movie. * The first official theatrical trailer was released on September 22, 2017, and was shown on films such as The Lego Ninjago Movie, My Little Pony: The Movie, Royce & Meredith, Daddy's Home 2, The Star, Coco, Juliana and the Power Gang, Ferdinand, and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. * The second theatrical trailer was released on February 16, 2018, and was shown before A Wrinkle in Time, Wild[[Wild Jungle| Jungle]], Tomb Raider, Sherlock Gnomes, Ready Player One, Duck Duck Goose, Incredibles 2, and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Home media Tinny! ''was released on digital and Movies Anywhere on September 25, 2018 and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on October 2, 2018 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label. In addition to ''Avery's Hidden Secret, the releases also include two new animated short films: Tucker's Guard and Robot Factory. The 3D Blu-ray of this film will be released in select international markets (including the UK).'' '' Reception Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films